Portable Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card devices, which are now simply referred in industry as “PC cards”, are credit card-size peripheral devices that are used, for example, to add memory, mass storage, and I/O capabilities to computers. PC cards includes a small printed circuit board (PCB) encased in a rugged housing, and are produced according to a variety of form factors. Each PC card typically includes a pin/socket-type connector located at one end of the housing that facilitates convenient pluggable connection of the PC card to a host system, although other connector types (e.g., surface mount) are also used. The PC card connector and data interchange formats are standardized, and mechanical and electrical standards have also been established to ensure proper connection of PC card to the host system. For example, according to one form factor, each PC card includes a standardized 68-pin connector, with each pin having a defined function.
PC card production typically involves forming a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA), and then securing the PCB assembly in a suitable housing such that the connector is exposed outside the housing. The PCBA is produced by mounting selected integrated circuit (IC) components as well as a suitable connector onto a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCBA is then typically mounted (fitted) into a housing that typically includes an open plastic frame for holding the PCB, and then a top cover is secured (joined) to the frame such that the PCB is covered and the connector is exposed at one end.
A problem associated with conventional PC cards is that the PCB can be misaligned during the conventional assembly process, resulting in a damaged or otherwise inadequate PC card. That is, due to the small size of modern PC cards (e.g., the ExpressCard™/34 Module developed by Intel Corp. of Santa Clara, Calif., which is has a length of 75 mm, a width of 34 mm, and a thickness (height) of 5 mm), the features of the associated PCBA are extremely small, making proper alignment difficult. If the PCB if misaligned with reference to the frame during the assembly process (i.e., during or after fitting, and before joining), then the PCB may be damaged during the joining process, which can lead to production delays and associated increased production costs.
What is needed is a PC card assembly that addresses the above problems associated with conventional PC cards.